¡Love, Love Yuri!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Experimentar el descubrimiento del amor siempre es intenso; que si bien lo sabía yo, había pasado de la mejor estudiante come libros a solo pensar en su cabello blanco, sus ojos rubí y su sarcástica personalidad, pero sin quererlo me atormentaba un solo hecho; que mi amor, era una chica. ¿Qué me has hecho, Soulary?


**¡ _Love,_ _Love_ Yuri!**

 **•**

 **• PROLOGO •**

 **•**

Sentí como si un taladro me estuviera sonando en los oídos, al escuchar el odioso sonido del despertador, alargue el brazo izquierdo directo hacia la cómoda para poder tomar el objeto en cuestión y detener el infernal sonido que destruía mis tímpanos; al acercarlo a mi rostro y ver la hora una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro, la hora era perfecta para poder cubrir todos mis pendientes antes de la escuela

con la energía corriendo por mis venas me sacudí las sabanas de encima y me senté a la orilla de mi cama, largue un bostezo y de un salto ya estaba frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo

sonreí una vez mas

Hoy era el inicio del nuevo; y mi ultimo, año de Instituto

alborote mi cabello frente al reflejo y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño para alistarme, nada mas entrar abrí la llave de agua fría para una refrescante ducha rápida; aquel día se daría la tradicional ceremonia de bienvenida a todos aquellos afortunados que aprobaron el examen de admisión

aplique un poco de shampoo en mi cabello

de igual manera seria el día de votaciones para el delegado de clase y el Presidente Estudiantil; me sonreí con la espuma sobre el rostro, desde que había estado en la escuela elemental había deseado con todas mis fuerzas poder estar en aquel puesto, poder ser una ejemplo a seguir para los recién admitidos al instituto, y aunque le negara una y otra vez a BlackStar el hecho de disfrutar dar ordenes, era también una motivación para hacerme del titulo de Presidenta Estudiantil

¡y era una candidata perfecta!

pude escuchar a mi padre alistarse de igual manera para el inicio de clases; y por si no lo había mencionado, mi padre era el Sub Director y Maestro de Calculo Avanzado en mi Instituto

largue un suspiro al salir con una toalla atada a mi cuerpo y secando mis cabellos rubios con otra, contemple mi uniforme pulcramente colocado en el gancho de mi puerta; había llegado el día de mostrar mis capacidades y evidenciarlas ante todos, con rapidez me coloque el uniforme y proseguí a pasar la secadora en mi cabello, para atarlo en dos coletas altas

tome mi mochila y el folder que contenía mi discurso de bienvenida y baje rápidamente a la cocina, encontrándome con mi padre haciendo el desayuno

\- buenos días Makita - mi padre se giro a verme con el sarten en la mano y un mandil atado a su cintura, me esforcé en sobre manera en evitar el gesto de desagrado que mi rostro inevitablemente ya tenia; si había algo que odiara en el mundo, era justamente a mi padre, y que me llamaran _Makita_ , para desgracia de mi progenitor, el tendía a unir ambas cosas - el desayuno esta listo, cómelo mientras termino mis cosas para irnos al Instituto - le mire quitarse el delantal y dejarlo sobre la barra antes de subir las escaleras de la casa, quería decirle que no tenia ningún animo de llegar con él a clases, pero decirlo no lo haría desistir de la idea

así que no me quedaba otra opción mas que hacer lo que siempre hacia

dejarlo en casa y tomar la ruta mas corta, y que solo se podía recorrer a pie, para no tener que encontrármelo en el trayecto; lamentaba mucho romperle siempre sus ilusiones

tome un pan tostado, un huevo frito y un largo trago de jugo de naranja antes de salir corriendo para no ser interceptada por mi empalagoso padre; aquella mañana el sol resplandecía en lo alto de la ciudad de Death City, podía sentir como todo se ponía a mi favor, o quizá solo era una chaqueta mental mía

aun así, nada en el día podía contener la irremediable felicidad que emanaba de mi ser

...

Al llegar al Instituto pude notar como los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a las instalaciones, algunos perdidos pedían indicaciones para poder llegar ya sea a su aula o al auditorio; aquella vibra me hizo sonreír por enésima vez en el día

me sentía orgullosa de mi misma mientras me dirigía hacia el edificio que correspondía a mi grado y a la mitad de los alumnos de segundo; antes de presentarme con el director en el auditorio tenia que dejar mis cosas en mi salón; mientras subía las escaleras para poder llegar al tercer piso pude escuchar el murmullo de un par de chicas, ambas comentaban algo sobre una misteriosa chica de cabellos blancos, la cual al parecer había llegado aquella mañana

cuando ambas pasaron a mi lado, descendiendo las escaleras, me detuve para mirarlas solo un segundo mas; me quede pensando en la descripción de aquella chica, bufe cuando retome mi caminata en los escalones del edificio; nadie podía tener aquella apariencia

en cuanto las escaleras terminaron y me gire sobre el pasillo pude visualizar mi salón

3-E

mi cuerpo vibro en cuanto mi vista se coloco en aquel par de dígitos; la emoción de saber que solo un año mas estaría en aquella institución hacia saltar mi corazón, aunque los exámenes de admisión a la universidad daban miedo, era emocionante vivir aquella etapa en mi vida

Sonreí una vez mas y apresure el paso tomando firmemente mi mochila, la cual colgaba de mi hombro y el folder que sostenía en mi mano izquierda; los pasillos de aquel grado estaban casi vacíos, pude darme cuenta que era una de las primeras personas en llegar, estaba segura que muchos de los que aun no se encontraban en sus aulas, y mas siendo de tercero, se habían quedado a dormir una hora mas, justo la hora de la Ceremonia de Bienvenida, rodé los ojos ante tal pensamiento

irresponsables

tome la manija de la puerta corrediza del aula y la aparte de mi camino, encontrándome a un chico de cabellos azules el cual se giro al escucharme acceder al salón; estaba segura que la expresión de su rostro era el reflejo del mio

\- ¿que estas haciendo aquí BlackStar? – le espete a mi compañero y amigo mientras cruzaba el salón hasta llegar a los asientos pegados a la ventana, el peliazul sonrió y se subió sobre su pupitre

\- ¡rata de biblioteca! - el chico de la estrella me señalo - ¡se dice BlackStar-sama! ¡te lo ordeno! - apreté la mandíbula y los puños al escucharle, estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar su comentario, pero la risa maniática que sucedió a su comentario termino con mi paciencia, tome el libro mas pesado de mi mochila y se lo lance, dándole justo entre las cejas, sonreí victoriosa al ver caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo

siempre me había jactado de tener una excelente puntería

\- muy buenos días BlackStar – con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro comencé a caminar hacia la salida, saltando en el proceso el cuerpo inmóvil de mi amigo peliazul; el director me esperaba en el auditorio y no podía hacerlo esperar

mientras caminaba hacia el auditorio comencé a pensar del porque BlackStar había estado en el aula tan de mañana, el se había hecho una imagen ante el alumnado, imagen que se definía por ser impuntual, boca floja y un egocéntrico de primera, un narcisista

hice a un lado aquel tema y me concentre en repasar mentalmente el discurso que en pocos minutos estaría diciendo a la escuela entera, comencé a sentirme nerviosa y a apretar el folder que aun portaba conmigo

a lo lejos, logre visualizar la cabellera rubia oscura de mi maestra preferida, instantáneamente empece a correr hacia ella, con una mano en alto para que me viera

\- ¡Marie-sensei! - la profesora se giro hacia mi, regalándome una sonrisa de dientes completos

\- Maka-chan - en cuanto la alcance me detuve a recuperar el aliento, le devolví al sonrisa

\- ¿va hacia el auditorio? - la maestra asintió y comenzamos a caminar juntas hacia la Ceremonia de bienvenida, ella me contó de forma muy casual sobre sus vacaciones, excluyendo el nombre de la persona que viajo a su lado; internamente me pregunte si los rumores respecto a su relación con Stein-sensei eran reales, y si él fue el que estuvo con ella en verano - Marie-sensei, ¿sabe si se me considera para Presidente Estudiantil? - la rubia de ojos dorados dejo de sonreír al tiempo que entrabamos en el amplio Auditorio del Instituto, se detuvo y me tomo del hombro de forma fraternal

\- me dijeron que no te lo comentara Maka-chan, pero este año habrá una alumna de intercambio, su familia es muy influyente y para ellos Shinigami-sama es un amigo intimo - la sensei se acerco a mi, haciéndome señas de estar contando un secreto - a su hija la postularan como la primera candidata para el puesto - la mujer se separo de mi y me miro acongojada - lo siento Maka-chan -

ella retomo su andar dejándome perpleja ante aquella información; podía ver el futuro que me esperaba, la universidad de baja calidad y el titulo en una carrera nada reconocida que se otorgaba por no haber tenido el curriculum completo para ingresar a la prestigiosa universidad de Death City

corrí a alcanzar a Marie-sensei

\- pero Marie-sensei, creí que podría ser la mejor candidata, he sido la delegada dos años seguidos en el instituto, y durante la escuela elemental... -

\- temo decirte Maka-chan que es decisión de Shinigami-sama, no es algo en lo que pueda intervenir - la joven profesora me interrumpió, dándose vuelta para poder decirme aquellas palabras firmemente, pude ver su sentir a través de ese par de ojos dorados, y aun así, no me sentía conforme con lo que me decía

\- pero... -

\- ¡Maka-chan! - el levantamiento del todo de su voz hizo detener mi hablar, Marie se acerco a mi y una vez mas me tomo del hombro, esta vez el derecho - no me hagas arrepentirme de habértelo dicho - me palmeo con cariño y se giro de nuevo hacia el resto de profesores que estaban terminando de acomodar al alumnado de primer año en sus puestos

largue un suspiro decepcionada, no sabiendo si me encontraba lista para dar el discurso a la escuela, me sentía abatida, había luchado por aquel puesto y hasta el fin del semestre pasado era la candidata predilecta para ejercer como presidenta estudiantil, y una chica rica, transferida, seguramente mimada, se estaba robando lo que por derecho me pertenecía

y puedo sonar como una loca del poder, pero aquella posición me había obsesionado desde hace tanto tiempo

...

contemple a los alumnos desalojar el auditorio justo después de finalizar mi discurso; aun cuando estaba inestable, y aun lo estoy, había sido espléndida mi lectura; me sonreí satisfecha

Me mantuve en mi lugar aparentando serenidad, pero en realidad buscaba a la chica nueva entre los rostros conocidos de mi grado

¿como seria? ¿que color de cabello tenia? ¿era alta? ¿esbelta?

solté un suspiro de resignación y comencé a andar hacia la salida del lugar para dirigirme a mi aula; un tanto cabizbaja subí las escaleras anhelando que nuestro maestro asignado a la clase fuera un vez mas Marie-sensei

ya el pasillo de la tercera planta del edificio estaba casi vació, solo algunos caminaban hacia sus salones para comenzar la primera clase; largue un suspiro una vez mas y tome la manija de la puerta corrediza del salón y ale de ella, antes de siguiera dar un paso me tope de frente a una hermosa chica

me quede congelada

le mire con detenimiento, mis ojos hacían un recorrido por su cuerpo, fijándose en primera instancia en sus ojos, rojos como un rubí; como la sangre que recorre mi venas y se acumula en mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera detener aquel acto de mi cuerpo, contemple su cabello; que hacia contraste con su mirada, ¡blanco!, albino en totalidad, este le llegaba hasta la cadera y lo traía suelto, se mecía con la brisa que entraba por sus espaldas y lo sostenía con una diadema negra para que no cayera sobre su rostro, me detuve un momento a observar el par de listones rojos que destacaban detrás de sus orejas, justo donde la diadema terminaba, tenia una sonrisa socarrona en los labios al verme observarla de forma tan descarada, lo que me permitió ver sus dientes puntiagudos, como los de un tiburón; mis ojos descendieron y vi su uniforme impecable; falda larga, la cual le quedaba de maravilla ya que ella era alta, el saco apenas abrochado con un botón y un par de calcetas altas que desaparecían debajo de su falda

¡por Dios!

pude sentir el calor recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo de solo mirarla

\- ¿Maka Albarn? - el sonido de su voz me hizo temblar y juro por todos los dioses que un cosquilleo se instalo en mi vientre y me llego en un segundo a la punta de mis dedos haciéndome estremecer

¿que era esto? ¿porque sentía todo esto de solo verla mover sus carnosos, rosados, y tentadores labios y emitir mi nombre con su cantarina voz?

abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

acaso... ¿esto era amor a primera vista?

.

.

.

¡ **Continué**!

.

.

.

Notas del autor:

Buuuuueno~

He releído y re subido está historia! Me di cuenta que en la original (que si alguien quiere leerla, su nombre es Yuri Love y está en mi perfil ;D) había cometido muchos errores y había manejado una narrativa más que nada infantil... Pues me animé, así como en otra historia mía, a resubirla

Espero disfruten de ella

Sin más que decir

Saludines~

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi•

¿ _review?_


End file.
